Friendzone
by He Who Controls The Light
Summary: [CH 5 UP!] Dilihat dari segi manapun, Jongin sama Kyungsoo itu gak layak cuma disebut teman! JonginxKyungsoo. Kaisoo. Bahasa non-baku! DLDR. RnR
1. PROLOG

Gak ada yang tau takdir. Semua bisa terjadi tanpa bisa kita cegah. Dan tugas manusia hanya menikmati dan menjalani.

Agaknya, Kyungsoo percaya kata-kata itu. Dia gak tau kalo yang awalnya hanya kenal dan cerita banyak hal lewat aplikasi pengirim pesan, akhirnya dia bisa kenal dengan amat sangat dekat dengan Jongin.

Banyak yang salah mengira status mereka. Selain mereka memanggil satu sama lain dengan aku-kamu, perhatian mereka terhadap satu sama lain terlalu berlebihan untuk ukuran teman.

"Gue tuh masih bingung ya sama kalian berdua. Masa sih gak ada apa-apa?"

"Lo mau nya gimana deh? Ya kita gini aja kali, cuma temen. Lagian Jongin juga udah punya pacar."

"Tapi mana ada temen manggilnya pake aku-kamu. Adanya juga lo-gue biasanya."

"Ada. Kita pake aku-kamu"

"YA ITU KARENA KALIAN PASTI ADA SESUATU KAN?! IYA KAN?! NGAKU AJA DAH LO BERDUA!"

"Udah jam tiga, kamu gak masuk kelas?"

"Masuk, bentar lagi. Aku tunggu kamu selesai dulu, baru kita sama-sama ke kelas."

"Ngaco. Udah sana duluan, kamu kan ada ujian hari ini Jongin."

"Gak papa. Makanya buruan makan nya, Kyung."

"Tolong beliin minum lagi tapi ya? Minum aku udah abis."

"Yaudah tunggu bentar,"

"Teh es ya!"

"Gak. Air putih aja. Kamu baru sembuh batuk, sayang."

"TUH KAN! PAKE SAYANG SAYANG! UDAH LAH NGAKU AJA KALO KALIAN PASTI ADA APA-APA KAN? SUSAH AMAT DAH NGAKU DOANGAN!"

"Berisik lo Baek. Udah abisin aja tu makanan lo."

"Gue yakin, pasti ada sesuatu!"

"Iya dah, iya. Terserah."

.

.

.

.

.

.

PROLOG DOANGAN INI. LANJUT JANGAN? REVIEW YAK BIAR W TAU PENDAPAT KELEN KELEN

-22-08-2019-


	2. Chapter 1 : Love U

"_Kamu ada kelas jam berapa hari ini? _

_Mau aku jemput?_"

Adalah notifikasi pertama di ponsel Kyungsoo pagi ini. Belum juga matanya terbuka lebar karena bangun tidur, notifikasi pesan tersebut sudah muncul terlebih dahulu. Membuat Kyungsoo tersenyum tanpa alasan. Iya, sesederhana itu Kyungsoo bisa senyum pagi-pagi.

"_Gak usah. Kamu kan ada kelas pagi. _

_Nanti aku pergi pake grab aja"_

Belum juga satu menit pesan Kyungsoo terkirim, pesan balasan kembali Kyungsoo terima.

"_Bener? Aku siang ini mau pergi lho sama dia."_

Dahi Kyungsoo berkerut, ia jelas tahu _dia _siapa yang dimaksud.

"_Ya trus kenapa? _

_Pergi mah pergi aja Jongin. _

_Kan gak ngaruh akunya"_

Iya, pesan pertama Kyungsoo pagi ini jelas dari Jongin, Kim Jongin. Sudah biasa sebenarnya. Tapi entah kenapa tiap pesan yang ia dapatkan di pagi hari dari Jongin selalu bisa membuatnya tersenyum cerah.

Bisa dibilang, Kyungsoo dan Jongin itu tak terpisahkan. Di mana ada Kyungsoo, pasti ada Jongin. Sangat jarang menemukan mereka di tempat yang berbeda, kecuali saat di kelas tentu saja karena mereka berbeda jurusan di kampus.

Namun tetap saja, jika di luar kelas, mereka kemana-mana pasti berdua. Mahasiswa mahasiswi lain sudah tak merasa heran melihat mereka berdua terus menempel seperti duduk di angkot.

Hanya satu pertanyaan yang selama ini masih mereka pertanyakan jawabannya.

Masa sih Kyungsoo sama Jongin gak ada apa-apa?

Sebenarnya, pertanyaan itu gampang untuk dijawab bahkan tanpa perlu Kyungsoo dan Jongin angkat bicara karena satu kampus pun tahu kalau Jongin sudah punya pacar, satu jurusan, bahkan satu kelas dengan Jongin.

Tapi, mereka tetap penasaran, karena Kyungsoo dan Jongin itu terlihat lebih dari sekedar _teman_.

Karena kedekatan mereka, banyak yang berspekulasi bahwa mereka sudah dekat sejak kecil. Padahal salah besar.

Kyungsoo dan Jongin kenal empat tahun yang lalu, melalui sebuah grup chat. Saat itu keduanya mengikuti salah satu event besar untuk anak-anak muda yang tertarik dengan musik dan _dance_.

Awalnya, keduanya hanya sekedar kenal, tentu saja. Namun, insiden salah kirim yang tak sengaja Kyungsoo lakukan, mereka menjadi semakin dekat tanpa mereka sadari. Mereka berbicara singkat saat malam di mana Kyungsoo salah mengirim pesan pada Jongin, yang seharusnya pesan itu Kyungsoo kirim pada Baekhyun. Entah kebetulan bagaimana, Kyungsoo, Baekhyun, dan Jongin berada di grup chat yang sama. Niatnya, Kyungsoo ingin mengirim pesan pada Baekhyun dengan cara meng-klik profil Baekhyun yang baru saja mengirim pesan di grup, ternyata Kyungsoo salah tekan. Tepat saat ia ingin menekan profil Baekhyun, Jongin mengirim pesan juga di grup, tepat dibawah pesan Baekhyun. Jadilah Kyungsoo salah kirim pesan.

Kyungsoo tak sadar saat itu, jika saja Jongin tak segera membalas pesannya. Malu sudah pasti ia rasakan. Namun lebih dari itu, Kyungsoo merasa ia _cocok _dengan Jongin. _Cocok _dalam arti mereka memiliki selera humor yang sama, dan pemikiran yang sama. Bahkan mereka lahir di bulan yang sama, dengan tanggal yang berdekatan.

Jodoh? Ya gak tau juga. Jongin kan udah punya pacar.

Sejak saat itu, mereka berdua menjadi semakin dekat hari ke hari. Padahal mereka berada di kota yang berbeda. Berinteraksi hanya bertukar pesan dan saling sapa di sosial media. Tapi entah ada koneksi khusus apa diantara keduanya, mereka benar-benar dekat.

Bahkan Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk pergi merantau untuk kuliah di kota di mana Jongin tinggal, demi menuntaskan niat untuk bertemu.

Dan niat itu sudah tuntas sejak tiga tahun lalu saat mereka mulai berkuliah di kampus yang sama dengan jurusan yang berbeda.

Kembali ke Kyungsoo.

Senyum Kyungsoo tertahan saat melihat pesan balasan dari Jongin.

"_Ya kalo kamu kangen gimana?"_

Gak ada yang spesial sebenernya. Tapi entah kenapa Kyungsoo tak bisa menahan senyumnya.

"_Dih, ngapain amat" _Kyungsoo mengirim balasannya dengan cepat. Dan tak sampai satu menit satu pesan baru kembali ia terima.

"_Hahahaha yaudah kalo gitu. Aku berangkat dulu ya._

_Kamu hati-hati nanti perginya"_

Lihat, senyum Kyungsoo makin lebar. Ujung bibirnya seperti akan naik hingga ke pelipis.

"_Iyaa. Udah sana pergi."_

_"Iyaa sayang. Aku pergi ya. _

Love u"

Ini. Ini yang membuat Kyungsoo kadang merasa berat menjadi teman seorang Kim Jongin.

"_Apasih Jongin wkwkwkwkwk"_

_"Hehehehe ya maap._

_Kan becanda Kyung"_

Kan Kyungsoo baper:))))

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

GIMANA GIMANA? LANJOT JANGAN? REVIEW YAKKKK. DITUNGGUUUUU MWAAHHH

-03-09-2019-


	3. Chapter 2 : Cerewet

"_Di mana? Kok aku telepon gak diangkat?"_

Kyungsoo mengalihkan fokusnya pada ponsel dan melupakan sebentar nasi goreng di hadapannya. Jarinya mulai mengetik pesan balasan.

"_Di kantin"_

Kyungsoo tau Jongin sedang kesal padanya saat ini. Makanya ia balas singkat saja. Percuma di balas panjang-panjang. Ujung-ujungnya kalo ketemu ya tetep diomelin juga. Jadi sama aja.

Baru juga Kyungsoo ingin menyuapkan kembali nasi gorengnya, Jongin sudah duduk di depannya. _Misuh misuh._

"Kemana sih? Di telepon tuh diangkat kek,"

Kyungsoo naikin bibirnya sebelah, heran dengan Jongin.

"Ya telepon tuh liat-liat dulu dong jam nya, Jongin. Aku tadi lagi di kelas, ada kuis."

"Ya tapi 'kan bisa kasih tau."

Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya pasrah.

_Gua kaga jadi pacarnya aja dia cerewet begini apalagi kalo gua jadi pacarnya coba._

Kan, jadi ngimpi:)

"Udah sana pesan makan. Kamu tuh laper makanya marah-marah mulu."

Jongin mengerut tak terima. "Aku gak marah-marah, Kyung."

"Mau pesan apa?" Kyungsoo sudah berdiri dari duduknya, berniat untuk memesankan makanan Jongin. Tapi Jongin masih dengan wajah masamnya berucap ketus. "Udah kamu makan aja. Aku pesan sendiri."

Kan, rese. Emang ya, orang laper tuh rese nya berkali lipat.

Saat Jongin sudah duduk kembali di hadapannya, Kyungsoo mencoba membuat Jongin sedikit lebih tenang.

"Jangan _misuh misuh_ gitu Jongin. Kamu ada masalah 'kan? Ayo cerita."

Ini yang Jongin suka dari Kyungsoo. Ia sangat peka.

"Males ah. Ntar aja habis kita makan. Temenin aku belanja bulanan sekalian."

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk setuju. Rambut panjangnya yang terurai bergerak-gerak lucu. Jongin yang melihatnya tersenyum. Telunjuknya bergerak, menyelipkan rambut panjang Kyungsoo ke belakang telinganya.

Tenang, Kyungsoo udah biasa kok dibaperin.

'_Ih tuh kan. Kyungsoo tuh gak sadar diri apa ya? Masa digituin sama Jongin diem aja?'_

_'Iya deh. Padahal 'kan dia tau Jongin udah punya pacar'_

Emang dasarnya Jongin tuh gak suka orang yang muka dua, jadinya dia muter badannya ke belakang, niat ngelabrak. Kyungsoo sebenernya udah bisik-bisik daritadi biar Jongin gak terlalu nanggepin. Tapi inget, Jongin itu lagi laper. Rese nya belum ilang malah dipancing. Syap syap aja ya mbak mbak.

"Heh, sini lu ngomong lagi depan gua,"

Dua cewek yang tadi _berbisik_ di belakang Jongin memandang Jongin terkejut. Mereka bingung _masa sih kita udah ngomong pelan-pelan masih kedengeran juga? _Ya kira-kira gitulah arti tatapan matanya.

"Ya menurut lu aja gua gak denger. Satu kantin juga bisa denger tadi lu berdua ngomong apaan." Kata Jongin lagi seakan tau arti tatapan keduanya.

"Apa sih Jongin? Orang kita gak ngomong apa-apa kok." Sahut salah satu dari mereka. Yang satunya cuma bisa ngangguk-ngangguk.

"Besok-besok, kalo mau ngomong tu sini depan gua, depan Kyungsoo. Jangan berani bacot di belakang gua doang giliran ditanya pura-pura bego, lu udah bego soalnya jadi percuma pura-pura."

"Jongin, udah ya?" Kyungsoo meraih pergelangan tangan kiri Jongin yang ada di atas meja. Posisi Jongin masih duduk btw. Cuma muter badan ke belakang doang soalnya itu cewek berdua duduknya pas banget di belakang Jongin. Gimana gak kedengeran coba.

Nasib baik ada Kyungsoo. Kalo enggak, udah abis itu cewek berdua dikatain abis-abisan.

Iya, Jongin tuh kalo udah marah, mulutnya bisa lebih _canggih_ dari perempuan. Ya kalo lawannya perempuan sih, karena Jongin paling pantang main tangan sama perempuan. Tapi kalo laki-laki sih, udah khatam tangannya mukulin pipi orang.

"Udah makannya?" Tanya Jongin pada Kyungsoo yang menatapnya sedikit takut dan mata sedikit bergetar. Kyungsoo tuh paling gak bisa emang kalo denger orang ngomong agak kasar plus suara tinggi. Nangis dia pasti. Hari ini Jongin beruntung karena Kyungsoo gak nangis, tapi hampir.

"Ya belom lah! Setengah aja belom."

"Kita makan di tempat lain aja. Aku udah males mau makan di sini. Yuk,"

"Tapi 'kan aku harus minum obat dulu Jongin."

_Mampus gua keceplosan_

Kan. Muka nya makin nekuk kan.

"Sakit? Kenapa gak bilang?"

"Bukan obat sih, vitamin." Elak Kyungsoo.

"Mana coba liat,"

"Ih udah ah, ayo kita pergi aja!"

Kyungsoo udah siap-siap pergi, udah gendong tas nya, tapi Jongin masih duduk masang muka sinis.

"Sakit tuh ngomong. Gak usah diem-diem aja. Kalo kamu kenapa-napa trus aku gak tau gimana?"

"Ada Baekhyun! Udah ah, ayo pergi. Tadi katanya mau belanja? Nanti aku berubah pikiran nih,"

Jongin menghela nafas. Susah emang ngomong kalo sama-sama keras kepala.

"Sakit apa? Jawab dulu dong Kyung," punggung tangan Kyungsoo yang ada di genggamannya Jongin usap pelan menggunakan ibu jari.

"Magh aku kambuh tadi pagi. Udah puas? Ayo buruan. Jam tiga aku ada kelas lagi mas nyaaaa~" kata Kyungsoo gemas. Ia malu karena satu kantin kini sedang memperhatikan keduanya.

Emang cuma Jongin doang keknya yang udah punya pacar masih bisa genggam-genggam tangan _temen _sendiri, udah mana pake di elus-elus segala.

_Gimana gak digosipin coba gua kalo begini tuh_

"Yaudah abisin dulu makannya, habis itu minum obat."

Kyungsoo memberi tatapan kelas. "Ya udah gak nafsu aku nya!" Semprot Kyungsoo.

"Yaudah maaf. Pelan-pelan aja makannya. Aku tungguin."

Akhirnya Kyungsoo duduk lagi setelah paksaan. Ia kembali meraih sendok dan garpunya lalu melanjutkan makannya yang tadi terputus karena Jongin.

"Tadi pagi sarapan apa?"

Mulai kan jadi detektif.

"Gak ada. Gak sempet. Gak ada waktu."

Kyungsoo mengaduh pelan saat sendok dipegangannya Jongin ambil lalu dipukulkan ke kepalanya.

"Ya gimana gak kambuh magh nya. Sendirinya cari penyakit! Masih untung gak pingsan! Coba kalo pingsan, kan repot. Gak kasian sama diri sendiri. Makanya besok-besok tuh kalo aku suruh makan ya makan. Jangan iya iya aja padahal gak makan."

Ampun dah. Ini Jongin kenapa sih kok cerewet banget hari ini?

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

kemaren ada yang review, bilang kenapa gak di post di wp aja biar ada gambarnya sekalian. Menurut kelen gimana ges? Apakah mesti w aplod di wp juga? Yok review yok biar w tau.

-15-09-2019-


	4. Chapter 3 : Rokok

Sebelum mulai, kemarin ada yang review kecewa karena mengira ff ini GS. _Honestly_, aku buat ff ini tuh usaha banget biar yang baca GS ataupun BL bisa baca. Makanya dari awal aku gaada sebut Kyungsoo itu laki apa perempuan karena maksudnya biar kalian yg gasuka GS ataupun BL bisa tetep baca. Kesalahanku yg nulis rambut Kyungsoo yang terurai di chapter kemarin. Maaf, maaf banget. Itu khilaf. Mohon dimaafkan. Semoga tidak kecewa lagi setelah ini. Selamat membaca ya.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo menoleh saat merasakan satu tepukan pelan di pundak kirinya.

"Yuk. Maaf ya lama."

Itu Jongin. Kyungsoo mengangguk lalu beranjak dari duduk. Mereka mau pergi ke _mall_, cari kado buat ibu nya Jongin yang besok ulang tahun.

Heran gak sih, Jongin punya pacar tapi minta temenin cari kado buat ibunya malah sama Kyungsoo?

Kyungsoo juga gak ngerti kenapa.

Kyungsoo mengernyit tak suka saat Jongin berjalan melewatinya dua langkah di depan.

"Jongin," panggilnya. Jongin menoleh.

"Kenapa?"

"Kamu ngerokok?" Tanya Kyungsoo dengan ekspresi tak terbaca. Kyungsoo paling benci melihat Jongin merokok, _by the way_. Kyungsoo anti banget sama rokok. Agak sial karena temenan sama Jongin si perokok berat yang udah _bebal_ kalo dikasih tau.

Jongin gelagapan, tapi masih pinter nutupin. "Enggak. Emang kenapa?"

"Kamu bau rokok," kata Kyungsoo lagi.

_Tajem bat idungnya anjir _nelangsa Jongin dalem hati.

Biar Kyungsoo gak curiga, Jongin ngendus-ngendus bajunya sendiri trus ngernyitin dahi, "gak bau ah. Kamu salah cium kali Kyung."

"Tapi tadi waktu kamu lewat depan aku bau rokoknya ketinggalan," keukeuh Kyungsoo.

"Aku gak ngerokok, sumpah. Udah ah ayo, keburu sore sayang." Pujuk Jongin.

"Najis. Gak usah sayang-sayang." Delik Kyungsoo. Ia masih marah. Ia tau Jongin pasti berbohong. Merokok pasti penyebab Jongin terlambat datang dari jam yang sudah mereka sepakati.

Tapi yaudah lah ya. Kyungsoo iya-in dulu pengakuan Jongin kalo dia gak ngerokok.

_Mungkin tadi abis ngumpul sama yang lain di warung kopi trus banyak yang ngerokok di sana _pikir Kyungsoo.

"Bagusnya kasih apa ya ke ibu?" Tanya Jongin saat mereka sudah masuk ke dalam _mall_.

"Kasih yang ibu sering pake tapi udah perlu diganti karena udah lama aja." Kata Kyungsoo.

Jongin ngangguk-ngangguk. "Tapi ibu sering pake apa ya?"

"Ya mana aku tau," dengus Kyungsoo lalu tertawa kecil. Jongin ikut-ikutan ketawa.

"Beliin daster aja apa ya?"

"Ya menurut lu, mana ada orang jual daster di _mall_." Kata Kyungsoo lagi. Jongin ngangguk-ngangguk lagi, _bener juga _pikir dia.

"Yaudah, cariin ibu sendal aja deh."

"Emang kamu inget ukuran kaki ibu berapa?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

Jongin diam, gatau beneran mikir apa cuma pura-pura mikir biar gak keliatan durhaka-durhaka amat karna gatau ukuran kaki orang tua sendiri.

Kyungsoo yang melihatnya tertawa kesal sekaligus gemas. Ia menampar main-main pipi kiri Jongin.

"Apasih kamu tuh, gausah pura-pura mikir gitu. Aku tau kamu pasti gatau ukuran kaki ibu." Kyungsoo memicingkan matanya lucu. Jongin yang melihatnya terkekeh.

"Yaudah ayo cari. Keburu sore."

Pilihan yang tepat emang Jongin bawa Kyungsoo. Karena Kyungsoo itu orangnya teliti. Setiap barang yang menurut dia bagus, pasti diliat dulu sedetil mungkin. Kalo kira-kira gak sesuai pasti gak dibeli. Kyungsoo itu orang yang menghargai sesuatu dari bentuk nyatanya, bukan dari nilainya.

_Anzaaaay_

Buktinya, dua jam muter-muter mereka baru akan membayar satu pasang sendal cantik untuk ibu Jongin.

"Aku duluan ya ke parkiran. Antriannya panjang banget Kyung," keluh Jongin saat masih ada sekitar lima orang berbaris di depan mereka. Kyungsoo menghela nafas lalu mengangguk.

"Iya udah sana. Kalo ada apa-apa nanti aku telepon ya."

Jongin berlalu pergi setelah dengan jahil mencuri satu kecupan di dahi Kyungsoo dan mendapat pukulan kesal dari Kyungsoo.

_Sabar Kyungsoo. Jangan baper, jangan baper._

Setengah jam kemudian, Kyungsoo menyusul. Namun saat sampai di parkiran, Kyungsoo mengernyitkan dahi saat melihat Jongin duduk di kap mobil dan ada asap yang berhembus.

Dengan langkah terburu, Kyungsoo melangkah ke arah Jongin.

"Jongin,"

Kaget. Jongin kaget banget. Dia gak ngira Kyungsoo bakalan datang secepat ini.

_Masih tiga perempat lagi ini ya ampun _teriak Jongin dalam hati.

"Katanya gak ngerokok?" Sarkas Kyungsoo. Ia melirik kesal pada rokok yang masih menyala di selipan jari Jongin.

"Satu doang, Kyung."

"Bohong."

"Serius, satu doang. Tadi aku nunggu di dalem mobil idupin _ac_. Karena bosan makanya aku ambil rokok satu hehehe,"

"Kenapa?" Tanya Kyungsoo dengan suara lirih. Jongin sudah was-was. Sepertinya akan turun _hujan_ sebentar lagi.

"Gak papa. Lagi pengen aja. Cuma satu doang kok, serius." Jongin masih mencoba mencari pembelaan diri.

"Tapi kan kamu-"

Kyungsoo tak melanjutkan kata-katanya. Ia hanya menghela nafas panjang lalu melangkah masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Yuk pulang. Bentar lagi kelas aku mulai," kata Kyungsoo.

Jongin dengan buru-buru mematikan rokoknya. Ia menyusul masuk ke dalam mobil. Kyungsoo duduk di sampingnya sambil memainkan ponselnya.

"Kyung-"

"Semprot parfum. Aku gak bisa cium bau rokoknya." Potong Kyungsoo. Atensinya masih pada ponsel pintar. Ia kesal, kesal sekali.

Kesal karena melihat Jongin merokok. Juga kesal karena merasa marah Jongin tak mendengar larangannya untuk merokok yang mana hal itu wajar karena Kyungsoo hanya sebatas _teman_ Jongin.

"Maaf. Akhir-akhir ini aku lagi stres. Jadinya lari ke rokok." Jelas Jongin saat ia sudah menyemprot banyak-banyak parfum ke seluruh tubuhnya. Ia bahkan sudah menghabiskan dua buah permen demi menghilangkan bau rokok yang melekat di mulutnya.

"Kenapa gak cerita? Aku kan udah pernah bilang jangan lari ke rokok. Aku lho bisa denger cerita kamu. Rokok bisa apa coba? Mau setor nyawa ke rokok?" Kyungsoo melepaskan rasa kesalnya.

Jongin tau, Kyungsoo paling anti dengan rokok. Karena rokok penyebab orang tersayang Jongin meregang nyawa. Kyungsoo tak ingin hal itu terjadi pada Jongin mengingat Jongin perokok berat. Ia sudah berhasil mengurangi intensitas merokoknya sejak mengenal Kyungsoo. Hanya saja, jika sudah tertekan, pelampiasan Jongin pasti akan ke rokok.

Maka Jongin memaklumi sikap Kyungsoo sekarang. Ia juga mengaku salah karena tadi sudah membohongi Kyungsoo.

"Tapi kan kamu udah janji,"

_Mati gua, nangis kan dia_

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Hehehehehehehehhe. Di potong dulu ya ges. Pegel nulisnya. Tangan pegel, otak pegel. Dunia perkuliahan membuat diriqu lupa dengan dunia haluqu di perkpopan. Mohon dimaklumi kalo slow update.

Jangan lupa review yessss!

-09-10-2019-


	5. Penting!

Haiiiiiiii!

Jadi, jadi, jadi, jadi, gini ges.

Aku baruuuuu aja publish friedzone di wattpad. Username ku baekbaekaja. Yuk bantu ramein yuk:') ajak temen-temen se-per-kaisoo-an(?) kalian untuk baca. Jangan lupa vote dan comment yaaaa.

Cek ombak dulu nih. Kalo rame, aku akan coba untuk publish cerita lain di sana juga.

Timakaciiii *hateu* *hateu*


	6. Chapter 4 : Maaf

"Iya, maaf ya. Besok-besok aku gak ngerokok lagi."

Kyungsoo mencebikkan bibirnya. "Bohong. Kamu udah bilang gitu tiga kali tapi masih diulangin juga."

Tangis Kyungsoo makin kencang. Ia kesal. Kesal sekali. Jongin kenapa sih susah banget dikasih tau?

"Iyaa, maaf ya sayang. Udah dong, jangan nangis lagi.." kata Jongin.

Duh, kalo tau bakal nangis begini Jongin gak bakal ngerokok. Tiga kali Jongin ngelanggar janji, Kyungsoo gak pernah nangis. Baru kali ini Kyungsoo nangis, dan itu gara-gara Jongin.

_Mati lu Jong dimusuhin lu pasti habis ini_ bisikan terdengar di telinga kiri Jongin.

_Bujuk aja Jong. Kyungsoo gak papa kok. Lu ngerokok juga kan ada alasannya_ yang ini bisik di telinga kanan.

_Inget Jong, lu udah bohong tiga kali. Sadar diri bos_ bisik lagi di telinga kiri

_Gak papa Jong. Bujuk aja. Kyungsoo gak bakal tega kok marah lama-lama sama lu_ bisik telinga kanan tak mau kalah

Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya. Pusing bat dah anjir. Pacar Jongin kayaknya gak gini-gini amat sama dia. Kyungsoo agak lebay.

_Yeu Bambang_

"Kamu tuh gak inget baru aja sembuh batuknya minggu lalu. Sama badan kamu sendiri aja kamu gak sayang, gimana mau sayang sama pacar?" Tanya Kyungsoo. Ia menghapus air matanya kasar. Baru nyadar dia agak bego juga nangis cuma gara-gara ngeliat temennya ngerokok.

Ya, gimana ya. Namanya juga kesal.

"Iyaaa makanya kan aku minta maaf. Udah dong jangan nangis lagi. Nanti aku di-"

TOK

TOK

TOK

"WOI NGAPAIN LU BERDUA DI DALEM? BUKA GAK KACANYA? KALO GAK GUA LEMPAR NIH PAKE BATU"

Baekhyun, itu suara Baekhyun.

Jongin sama Kyungsoo emang daritadi udah sampe di parkiran kampus. Belum turun dari mobil karena gak mau orang lain liat mereka bedua ribut gak penting. _Masalah kita, orang lain gak perlu tau_ kata Kyungsoo tadi.

"Huh, curut." Kutuk Jongin melihat Baekhyun yang brutal sekali mengetuk kaca mobilnya.

"Lah? Lu nangis Kyung? Heh Kyungsoo lu apain Jong?" Tanya Baekhyun ngegas. Gak bisa santai emang dia tuh.

"Gak usah ngegas bisa kali Baek,"

"Ya gimana gak ngegas gua liat Kyungsoo matanya udah sembab begitu. Diapain lu ama dia Kyung? Bilang sama gua"

Kyungsoo menggeleng.

"Gak papa Baek. Udah gak usah teriak-teriak. Diliatin tuh sama yang lain." Tunjuk Kyungsoo pada kerumunan yang melihat Bekhyun keheranan. Baekhyun sih bodo amat. Kyungsoo nya yang malu.

"Bener gak papa?"

"Iya gak papa. Yaudah yuk masuk. Bentar lagi kelas kita mulai."

Kyungsoo melepas sabuk pengaman lalu membuka pintu mobil. Sebelum Kyungsoo benar-benar turun, Jongin udah interupsi duluan.

"Kalo udah selesai telepon aja ya? Nanti aku jemput."

Kyungsoo cuma ngangguk aja. Baekhyun jadi makin yakin pasti ada apa-apa sama mereka berdua.

Jongin cuma bisa ngehela nafas ngeliat Kyungsoo yang jadi cuek sama dia. Ya salah dia juga sih. Jongin ngerti kok. Makanya dia bawa santai aja sambil bacain chat dari pacarnya.

**Sayangqu**

_15.27_

_Sayaaang_

_Kamu di mana?_

_Kita jadi pergi kan hari ini yang?_

_15.29_

_Jongin? Sayang? Kok gak dibales sih?_

_15.30_

_SAYANG?_

_15.31_

_KAMU PASTI LAGI SAMA KYUNGSOO KYUNGSOO ITU YA?_

_AKU KAN UDAH BILANG AKU GAK SUKA YA KAMU DEKET DEKET DIA_

_15.33_

_Aku tunggu kamu di rumah. Telat sedikit kita putus._

Helaan napas Jongin makin panjang. Belum juga kelar satu, udah nambah lagi satu masalah.

"Hilih ini lagi satu curut. Bikin tambah pusing,"

Dengan cepat Jongin mengetik pesan balasan.

**To : Sayangqu**

_15.56_

_Otw_

_._

.

.

"Kyung," bisik Baekhyun. Mereka udah di kelas. Mata kuliah dengan dosen killer. Jadi gak bisa ghibah seenak udel, kecuali siap dapet D nanti. Ya Baekhyun sih ogah. Makanya bisik-bisik aja. Kyungsoo cuma jawab pake alis yang dinaikin sebelah. Matanya masih fokus nyatet. Ia tahu Baekhyun pasti bakal nanyain dia sama Jongin.

"Lu berdua kenapa?"

Tuh kan. Firasat Kyungsoo emang gak pernah salah.

"Gak ada apa-apa."

"Gak usah boong. Ilmu bohong lu gak setinggi gua." Kata Baekhyun. Kyungsoo ngehela nafas. Emang iya, Kyungsoo tu karena terlalu jujur jadi kalo mau bohong pasti keliatan banget. Beda sama Baekhyun yang udah keseringan bohong, jadi susah bedain mana dia yang serius mana dia yang lagi bohong.

"Masalah kecil doang kok. Gak perlu dibahas lagi lah," jawab Kyungsoo akhirnya. Tapi Baekhyun mana puas dengernya.

"Ceritain lah Kyung. Lu keliatan banget bete' sama Jongin. Gak mungkin masalah sepele."

"Ya nanti. Masih di kelas. Lu di suruh maju noh sama Bu Rina. Mampus lu, Baek."

"Hah?"

Baekhyun nengok ke depan kelas. Bener aja. Bu Rina udah kacak pinggang di depan kelas sambil ngeliatin Baekhyun yang daritadi sibuk bisik-bisik ke Kyungsoo. Untung Kyungsoo gak ikut-ikutan nundukin kepala kayak Baekhyun. Jadi dia gak kena.

"Anda saya perhatikan daritadi sibuk sendiri. Kalau tidak suka kelas saya, silahkan keluar!"

"_Bye bye_ Baekhyun sayang." Kata Kyungsoo sambil tangan sama matanya masih fokus ngeliat plus nyatet poin-poin penting slide ppt nya Bu Rina.

"Enggak bu! Maaf bu, saya lagi sakit perut soalnya bu."

"Keluar! Selesaikan urusan perut tapi jangan di kelas saya!"

Dengan pasrah, Baekhyun bangkit dari duduknya lalu pergi keluar kelas. Ya gak rugi-rugi amat sih. Baekhyun udah absen soalnya tadi, ehe:)

"Mana absensi?"

"Sama saya bu!" Sahut ketua kelas.

"Coret absensi Byun Baekhyun hari ini,"

Sahut-sahut Baekhyun masih bisa mendengar dari luar kelas.

_Kambing. Rugi dong gua tanda tangan anjir. Gara-gara Kyungsoo nih!_ Rutuk Baekhyun dalam hati. Ia melangkah tersungut-sungut ke kantin. Tangannya ngetik pesan ke Kyungsoo.

**To_ : _Ucok**

_16.13_

_Gua tunggu di kantin. Gak ada kabur-kaburan ya! Awas aja lu!_

Read

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

HAYOLOOOOO. KIRA KIRA SYAPA YA PACARNYA JONGIN? HMMM AYO DITEBAK DITEBAK.

Oh iya, mulai sekarang, aku akan update cerita ini di wattpad duluan baru di sini. Jadi pastiin ramein wattpad ya gesss!

See yaaa!

-07-11-2019-


	7. Chapter 5 : Labrak

"Emang ya si Jongin. Susah banget dikasih tau. Masih untung ada yang perduli sama dia. Lu juga segitunya banget sampe nangis segala Kyung." Kelakar Baekhyun panjang lebar setelah mendengar penjelasan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo cuma bisa ngehela nafas sambil ngaduk cappucino nya yang mendadak gak terlihat menarik.

"Ya gimana. Gue trauma Baek. Udah banyak orang terdekat gue yang mati gara-gara rokok. Mendiang ayah Jongin kan juga gitu. Makanya gue ngelarang banget dia ngerokok. Eh dia nya malah ngeyel dikasih tau." Kata Kyungsoo. Dia udah tenang kok, udah gak nangis lagi. Udah selesai edisi nangis-nangis nya.

"Yaudah si, biarin aja. Lagian pacarnya juga keliatan biasa aja kayanya."

Kyungsoo ngegeleng.

"Kak Taemin gatau Jongin ngerokok. Dia kan udah lama gak pernah ngerokok." Ucap Kyungsoo. Baekhyun yang dengernya ngangguk-ngangguk. Tapi langsung lirik-lirik kepo waktu satu notif masuk di ponsel Kyungsoo. Chat dari Jongin.

**Jongeen**

_17.12_

Kamu di mana? Udah selesai?

Kyungsoo megang ponsel nya sambil lirik Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang ngeliatnya ngangguk kasih tanda _'bales aja'_

**To : ****Jongeen**

_17.12_

Udah

"Jutek amat balesnya." Sahut Baekhyun. Gemes banget dia tuh ngeliat Kyungsoo sama Jongin kalo lagi mode tikus-kucing begini. Sama-sama gengsi.

"Gak papa. Ya kalo mau marah juga bodo amat."

Baekhyun ketawa ngejek.

"Paling juga tar malem lu spam gua lagi lengkap pake stiker nangis nya." Ejek Baekhyun.

"Enggak ya!" Elak Kyungsoo. Ia meninju main-main lengan atas Baekhyun. Enak aja. Kyungsoo kan gak selemah itu saudara-saudara. Kyungsoo laki-laki setrong kok.

Kyungsoo ngelirik lagi ke ponselnya yang bergetar. Ada chat balasan dari Jongin.

**Jongeen**

_17.15_

Di mana? Aku jemput ya?

**To** : **Jongeen**

_17.15_

Di kantin

"Yaelah. Dia nanya kali Kyung, mau dijemput apa kagak. Dijawab apa," kata Baekhyun lagi waktu ngeliat Kyungsoo masih jutek.

"Berisik ah. Makan aja noh makan." Kyungsoo menyuapkan satu sendok mie goreng ke mulut Baekhyun waktu notif dari Jongin masuk lagi di ponsel Kyungsoo.

**Jongeen**

_17.16_

Aku jemput ya sayang?

Kyungsoo mijitin kening nya. Pusing banget. Kapan sih Jongin tuh gak bikin dia baper?

**To** : **Jongeen**

_17.17_

Iya.

"Mau kesini dia Kyung?" Tanya Baekhyun. Mie gorengnya udah tinggal seperempat. Kayanya sih bakalan mesen lagi soalnya Baekhyun kan porsi makannya udah kayak kuli.

"Iya kali. Masih males sebenernya mau ketemu dia. Tapi yaudahlah, iyain aja." Jawab Kyungsoo. Iya, dia emang masih males banget ketemu Jongin. Gak tau kenapa. Pokoknya males aja ngeliat muka Jongin.

Gak sampe setengah jam, Jongin dateng. Dia langsung duduk di samping Kyungsoo yang sibuk sama laptopnya.

Laporan udah deadline bos. Sekalian biar gak terlalu sering ngeliat muka Jongin juga sih. Untung ada laptop:)

"Kok ada elu, Baek?"

"Yailah bocah. Ya masa gua biarin Kyungsoo sendirian abis lu bikin nangis? Gua bukan elu ya, tolong jangan sama-samain."

Kan. Emang gak bisa santai Baekhyun tuh kalo ketemu Jongin. Bawaannya pengen ngegas mulu. Kesel soalnya dia sama Jongin.

"Santai aja kali. Ngegas banget sih lu sama gua." Kata Jongin lagi. Dia kan jadi pengen ngegas juga tapi gabisa. Ada Kyungsoo soalnya:( nanti dia nangis lagi:(

"Gak bisa Jong, maap maap ni ye. Muke lu minta di gas-in banget soalnya."

"Hmpft," Kyungsoo nahan ketawa. Emang ya, congor Baekhyun tu ceplas ceplos banget. Bodo amat dia orang tersinggung apa enggak, yang penting dia nyampein apa yang dia pengen sampein aja.

Hamdalah udah bisa ketawa walau masih gengsi batin Jongin waktu liat Kyungsoo nahan ketawa barusan. Ya dia sawan juga cuy kalo di diemin lama-lama. Nanti dia mau manja-manja sama siapa:(

_Ya pacar lu kan__ ada bambwang_

"Kamu udah makan belum?" Tanya Jongin pada Kyungsoo.

"Udah." Jawab Kyungsoo sekenanya.

Tapi Jongin mana percaya. Dia ngelirik Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang ngerti geleng-geleng. Kyungsoo emang belum makan dari siang. Jongin ngehela nafasnya.

"Aku pesenin makan ya? Kamu mau makan apa? Siomay mau?" Jongin bertanya lagi. Tapi Kyungsoo cuma geleng-geleng.

"Kenapa?"

"Nanti aja. Masih kenyang."

"Tapi kamu belum makan, Kyung. Makan dikit aja biar perutnya gak kosong." Jongin coba bujuk. Ya tapi mana mempan. Kyungsoo kan masih ngambaek. Otomatis nafsu makannya juga gak ada.

Jongin diem aja ngeliat Kyungsoo yang masih ogah ngomong sama dia. Jongin pikir tadi Kyungsoo sendirian makanya dia nyusul ke kampus. Jadi bisa ngobrol berdua doang sama Kyungsoo, biar masalah mereka selesai. Eh, taunya ada Baekhyun. Ya gimana mau ngobrol. Itu anak pasti congor nya gak bisa diem, nimbrung mulu kalo orang ngobrol.

Lama mereka diem-dieman. Sampe akhirnya semua ngedongak kaget waktu meja mereka di gebrak. Nyaring banget bunyinya. Satu kantin sampe ngeliatin.

Yaampun apaan lagi nih batin Kyungsoo.

"Bener kan. Kamu di sini ternyata. Tadi katanya langsung pulang ke rumah? Kok malah nyangkut di sini?"

Jongin ngedesah kesal ngeliat tangan pacarnya nunjuk-nunjuk muka dia. Malu anjir, diliatin satu kantin. Sial banget emang Jongin hari ini.

"Gak usah teriak-teriak bisa kan?"

"Gak bisa! Aku tadinya udah gak mau teriak-teriak. Tapi pas liat ada dia-"

Telunjuk itu nunjuk-nunjuk Kyungsoo tepat di muka Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo yang gak tau apa-apa juga bingung. Ni orang kenapa sih?

"-aku gak jadi kalem. Pantes kamu tadi buru-buru mau pulang. Mau ketemu sama dia kan pasti?!"

"Taemin, duduk dulu coba. Gak usah teriak-teriak. Malu diliatin satu kantin." Jongin masih coba nenangin. Tapi emang dasar Taemin udah emosi duluan. Omongan Jongin cuma kayak angin lewat doang. Gak di indahkan sama sekali. Pria mungil itu malah berjalan ke sisi Kyungsoo lalu narik tangan Kyungsoo yang masih sibuk ngetik di laptop.

"Heh elu. Kan gua udah bilang dulu, jangan deket-deket sama Jongin. Gua gak suka. Kok lu malah makin nempel sih? Gatel ya lu?" Tanya Taemin berapi-api. Ya Kyungsoo si sans aja. Wong dia udah kenal Jongin duluan daripada Taemin kenal Jongin.

"Maaf ya Kak Taemin. Tapi aku sama Jongin udah kenal lama. Aku juga gak nempel-nempel ke Jongin." Jawab Kyungsoo tenang.

Jongin merhatiin aja. Baekhyun juga. Selagi gak ada main jambak atau pukul, cukup diliatin aja.

"Halah! Lu pikir gua gak liat kalian berdua di mall belanja. Pake segala cium-cium lagi. Murahan banget lu jadi orang ya!" Suara Taemin makin tinggi. Kyungsoo udah nahan nafas.

Gila. Seumur hidup baru kali ini dia di labrak. Pake segala dikatain murahan lagi. Gimana gak shock coba. Jongin sama Baekhyun juga kaget banget. Taemin udah keterlaluan.

Gak pake banyak tanya, Jongin langsung narik tangan Kyungsoo. Dia nutup laptop Kyungsoo sembarangan trus dibawa pake tangan satunya. Bodo amat Kyungsoo marah, yang penting bawa Kyungsoo lari dulu dari Taemin. Kalo dibiarin terus mulut Taemin bisa makin jadi. Kerumunan di kantin juga makin lama makin rame. Jongin yakin banget Kyungsoo udah nahan nangis karena malu.

"HEH! URUSAN KITA BELUM SELESAI!"

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Hehehehehehehehehe

See ya!

-10-11-2019-


End file.
